


The Dead Want Everything

by FollowTheReaper01_Checkerz



Category: Being Human (US/Canada), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crazy Cat Lady Pidge, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Ghost!Lance, Human!Lotor, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I'm kind of winging this story as I go, Jiang-Shi Vampires, Lance Is My Precious Child, Lance isn't really sure what he is, M/M, Vampire!Shiro, Vampires, Weresomething!Kieth, Werewolf!Keith, Werewolves, being human AU, dark!allura, dark!coran, human!hunk, i am trash, jiangshi!shiro, technomancer!pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheReaper01_Checkerz/pseuds/FollowTheReaper01_Checkerz
Summary: Freshly spawned ghost Lance finds his turf invaded by an undead leech and a furry, who refuse to *at least* acquiesce to his musical tastes -- or, y'know, leave.Or,A jiang-shi vampire, a were(cat?)wolf, and a prima donna spectre attempt to co-exist in their San Francisco townhouse. If that wasn't bad enough, their double lives are catching up with them.





	

Lance was in Heaven right now. Nothing could compare to the pure bliss of a Saturday morning burrowed under three layers of blankets with an eye mask placed delicately over his cheekbones...his music was-

_Where was his music?_

His brain sluggishly grew more alert of his surroundings. No...no, no, no! _Where was his_ _Gaga?_ He started every Saturday off to a carefully crafted playlist of his bacon wrapped, chic goddess. More specifically " _Poker Face," 2010._

Lance reached a hand out, eyes still closed, lazily searching for his headphones. Instead of soft silk, his fingers graced hard tile floor. The nineteen year old boy frowned, growing decidedly grumpier by the minute.

He slowly sat up, not yet ready to meet the world of the living. Lance opened his eyes.

" _..."_

He blinked.

"..."

" _What the quiznak my slipper!"_ His explosion resulted in a rapid fire of swearing, this time in Spanish. It wasn't without a very good reason: Lance McClain was down one delightfully soft slipper.

Well this was a fantastic morning! Just the the way he wanted to wake up on his day off. No slipper, no eye mask, _no Gaga_ -not to mention Lance somehow ended up at the bottom of the stairs and not in his soft warm bed!

"…"

Five long seconds later, "What am I doing at the bottom of the stairs?"

His brain searched for answers coming up with a steaming pile of _nada. Basura absoluta._ That's when Lance began to feel a sharp pain in the back of his head. He grimaced and moved to untangled his long, gangly legs from the staircase. Man, what he really needed right now was a great cup of hot coffee and an entire bottle of Advil.

"Lotor?" The boy stood, calling out, "Hey, babe?"

His fiance nor the house gave any kind of response. Not even a tumbleweed.

Lance grumbled, shaking his head, "Where the hell is Lotor? _Where the hell is my slipper?"_

He looked down at his pajama set, a light blue cotton and the silky purple robe that hung open. Oddly enough, even with his barefoot he wasn't cold.

Lance shrugged, then headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. That is unless his very absent fiance made some already; unlikely since the smell of freshly turned caramel flavored beans had yet to reach his senses. When he walked in a mangy bug eyed _diablo_ hissed at him from the counter top.

Lance hissed back, regretting the very moment he agreed to babysit Hunk's evil tabby, Melemele.

"You know the drill cat, you stay on your side of the house I stay on mine."

That resulted in another hiss.

Lance tried to swipe it off the counter but he guessed he missed. Melemele jumped off anyway with a spit, off to disappear into the woodwork.

That drew his attention to the front entrance of the house, " _Dios mio, Lotor!_ Why is the front door open?" Coffee temporarily forgotten, the tan boy opened his mouth to call for his partner when a knot at the pit of his stomach suddenly tightened.

Pieces of a strange puzzle began to fly around him in a fit of nervous energy. Like it was trying to tell him something.

Lance was broken out of his reverie when something furry snaked passed his ankles,and out the door almost tripping him.

As he watched the evil demon bolt down their front steps he finally noticed the ambulance parked in front of their house.

The knot tightened until it turned to dust.

" _Lotor."_

There was a crowd of people outside, speaking in hushed tones as three paramedics loaded up a body in a black bag.

Lance let out a strangled cry as he lunged forwards.

His vision turned white for a solid second.

When it cleared he was still inside the doorway, as the medical team continued to carry them away. An invisible wall had held him back behind the line.

"What?" He was breathless as his brows furrowed, confusion spun around so hard it made his head hurt.

_His head._

Lance looked over at the crack in the floor, resting at the bottom of the staircase.

_("I don't know it just fell!")_

Blinding pain seemed to stab his very existence. He cried out, kneeling over. It stopped when he opened his eyes and saw Lotor.

His very handsome, very _alive_ boyfriend. A EMT spoke to him after draping a orange blanket over his shoulders.

"Lotor!"

Lotor didn't even look in his general direction.

"Hey!"

His fists pounded against the invisible force-field.

" _ **Hey!"**_

The crack in the tile floor actually seemed to grow bigger. Lance's screaming and any sign of struggle went entirely unnoticed by the people crowded on his front lawn.

He breathed out in realization, suddenly feeling _very_ stupid, " _Oh quiznak_."

End Chapter One.


End file.
